


последнее слово.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Cruelty, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mute - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Pseudo-History, Rated For Violence, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Скрип дерева, звуки боя и солоноватый запах морской воды, брызгами падающей на лицо — когда она соглашалась на абордаж, она явно не продумала то, насколько реальным и чужим он будет для нее; Марш росла на историях о дуэлях и моряках, о разбое и порядке, о морском кодексе и праве на печальный монолог перед смертью.Что сказать — правдой из этого всего были только водоросли, приставшие к голенищу сапога. И пираты. Конечно, пираты.





	последнее слово.

Ноги слегка скользят в разные стороны и Миранде интересно, вина ли это волн или крови, залившей палубу (и ее лоб).  
Она сдувает челку с глаз и выставляет руку вперед, отточеным движением отводя размашистый удар Бйорна, что в теории должен был отсечь ей голову и изуродовать шею. Разница в росте играет ей на руку — если ему так сильно нужна ее голова, пусть сначала дотянется.  
Его замахи, не имея изящности, имеют жуткую силу, и Марш спасает только ее быстрота реакции, длинные ноги и пара секунд, что уходят у Бйорна на то, чтобы после своих яростных атак извлечь саблю из дерева или чьего-то чужого плеча. Он ударяет вновь, и вновь, и вновь, каждый раз делая шаг ближе к левому борту, и через пару мучительно долгих секунд Миранда понимает, что зажата в углу — ее ждет либо море, либо стена, либо отвратительно мерзкая рожа этого головореза и его отвратительно длинная сабля.  
— Что, рыбка? — Меч и рапира встречаются в очередном ударе, но на этот раз он не отводит руки, пытаясь пробить защитную стойку. — Допрыгалась?  
И вдруг, в какой-то момент повисает гробовая тишина, — утихает лязг стали о сталь, умолкает Нереус, словно забывший о своих рваных ранах, приопускаются арбалеты, — и слышится удар о волны, короткий и оглушительный, словно пощечина наотмашь.  
А затем из тумана, вязкой пеленой повисшим над кораблем, выходит высокая и широкоплечая фигура, торжественная в своем гордом одиночестве; Миранда прикусывает язык до крови, чувствуя, как от напряжения начинают болеть глаза, но не может высмотреть второй силуэт, хотя бы на коленях, сжимающий рану руками.  
Где-то с шумом хлопают совиные крылья.  
— Скажи мне, Панкита, сколько бы ты дала этим ребятам? — Человек щурится, педантичным движением смахивая кровь с клинка, и пристально оглядывает Финикс и Нереуса перед собой с головы до ног.  
— Пять, мой капитан. — Миранда слышит женский голос за своей спиной, но не позволяет себе обернуться. Никто не отменял сабли Бйорна, вгрызшуюся в лезвие Хейльмдарра, будто пытающуюся переломить шпагу пополам.  
— Меня разбудили ради пяти из десяти?  
— У них крыса!  
«Я крыса?»  
— Вот как.  
Она видит как капитан, сам Сигурд Змеиные Глаза, слегка приподнимает шляпу, разглядывая ее получше: жалкое зрелище из обрывков ткани, крови, остатков липкой смеси слизи, отходов и соленой воды. Миранда разглядывает его в ответ — шелк и выделанная кожа, серый, белый, черный и горящие в тени полей треуголки, небрежно надвинутой на лоб, золотые глаза со змеиным зрачком.  
Офицер щурится, позорно проигрывая в дуэли первого впечатления, но хотя бы немного выпрямляется и расправляет плечи, отталкивая лезвие сабли на миллиметр-другой от своего лица.  
— Сойдемся на шести. — Улыбается он тоже по-змеиному. Вот только принявшая его удар Финикс совсем не кролик перед удавом, и лезвие меча врезается куда-то в борт. — Бйорн, ты собираешься стоять так до утра?  
— Нет, капитан, — он словно выходит из оцепенения и прежде, чем Миранда переводит взгляд обратно на лезвия собственной шпаги, ее плечо обжигает нечеловеческая боль. Сабля. Кости. Ее мышцы, просвечивающие сквозь ткань и кожу.  
Она лишь стискивает зубы. Крика от нее не дождутся — если она и заговорит, то не на языке жертвы.  
Тишину нарушает лязг. Финикс, картинно встряхивающая головой, останавливает удары сокрушительные удары как будто в шутку; ее взгляд горит так ярко, что, имей он магическую силу, прожег бы змеиноглазого капитана насквозь.  
Миранде нужно беспокоиться о собственной жизни, но она не способна оторвать взгляда от этого танца — кинжал и тонкая рапира против длинного меча и жесткой хватки, казалось бы заведомо проигранная битва. Но Финикс так не считает.  
Она словно играет с капитаном «Морского Призрака», ускользая от удара за ударом, что безжалостно рассекают палубу корабля, но когда Сигурд неожиданно подает голос, говоря что-то, когда их клинки соединяются в визгливом противостоянии, ее глаза расширяются в ужасе или неверии. А затем расширяются еще больше, уже от боли — лишняя секунда стоила ей клинка в груди.  
Где-то раздается сдавленный вопль, полный надрыва, и неразборчивый крик, полный тревоги и инкантаций. Нед. Гудрун.  
Марш морщится, но не может позволить себе даже взглянуть в их сторону.  
— Я думаю, самое время бы представиться, офицер — он брезгливо вытирает кровь Финикс со своего меча и с улыбкой смотрит прямо Миранде в глаза. — Ведь вы, все-таки, на моем корабле.  
Она прищуривается и медленно проводит внешней стороной кисти от подбородка вперед, усмехаясь с поддельной бравадой. Сабля Бйорна оставляет на дереве рядом с Нереусом несколько глубоких отметин — воздух рассечен так резко и быстро, что кажется, будто удар пришелся на тонкую ткань.  
— Да она как язык проглотила, — Бйорн ревет оглушительно, словно медведь, разъяренный стрелой в толстой шкуре, и наносит следующий удар, с насмешливым лязганьем отскакивающий от тяжелого доспеха, словно от панциря черепахи. Нереус понимающе и одновременно разочарованно качает головой, и одними губами советует: «левее».  
«Как непрофессионально. Терять концентрацию на поле боя — первая ошибка…»  
— О. Быть может она немая? — Сигурд с усмешкой отталкивает тело Финикс в сторону, к правому борту, и чуть склоняет голову набок. — Интересно. Как только хваленый флот Ситона взял свои офицеры калеку?  
«Беру свои слова назад».  
Миранда шипит с животной злобой, чувствуя, как неподвижный язык, словно налитый свинцом начинает давить на челюсть сильнее обычного; ее «ситонского» самоконтроля хватает буквально на пару секунд злобного взгляда в змеиные глаза — она рвется вперед, с надеждой проткнуть горло человека, убившего ее капитана, ее подругу и втоптавшего ее достоинство в грязь.  
Дурное решение, жест отчаяния, за который она дорого платит в ту же секунду — ее спину едва ли не прорезает, словно гнилое бревно, абордажный топор, лишь для того, чтобы Миранда, дернувшись назад в первобытном инстинкте защитить свою шкуру, насадилась на лезвие сабли, что Бйорн тут же проворачивает пару раз, чуть ли не по самую рукоять.  
«Ай.»  
Миранда зависает, бестолково разглядывая металл в собственном животе. Собственное дыхание отзывается жуткой болью и палуба начинает ходить под ногами; и в этом явно не было вины течения. Она закрывает глаза, какое-то время просто погружаясь в агонию с головой — лезвие сабли уже должно было выйти из ее мускулов и внутренностей, но Бйорн словно растягивает момент, ожидая, когда у нее подкосятся ноги и Марш разрубит себя собственным весом.  
«…Но этого не достаточно.»  
Она подается всем корпусом вперед, снимая себя с лезвия, словно рыба сорвавшаяся с крючка, и выносит всю левую руку в попытке дотянуться. Сигурд замирает, чувствуя, как холодное лезвие касается его кожи на шее, едва разрезая ткань, и их взгляды встречаются во второй раз — недолго, впрочем; он насторожен, словно дикий зверь зажатый в угол, и его плечи напряжены до выступающих вен на виске.  
И вдруг Сигурд улыбается, обнажая зубы, — Миранда даже не успевает поднять одну бровь, как вдруг ее рука разжимается, теряя любую подвижность, и она опадает, чувствуя обжигающую боль в плече. Такую сильную, что она забывает как дышать, а сердце пропускает удар-другой.  
Нет, не боль. Холод.  
Ее одежда, кожа и волосы, даже ресницы, быстро покрываются белоснежным инеем, когда ледяная корка расползается по ее шее и руке, сковывая малейшее движение. Марш оседает на палубу медленно, почти беззвучно — сначала на одно колено, затем, пытаясь удержать равновесие подвижной рукой, беспомощно заваливается набок, не в силах хотя бы судорожно вдохнуть. С губ срывается слабый хрип, жалкий, как у задушенной птицы.  
Все произошло так тихо и быстро, что ей даже обидно за себя те жалкие пару секунд, что она в сознании — Миранда не может закричать от боли или злобы; права на последнее слово у нее нет.  
Какое-то время слышны только бушующие перед нечеловеческой бурей волны, торопливые шаги вперед-назад и крики, перебивающие и первое, и второе. Кто-то спотыкается о чужой меч или кинжал, оставляя себе на память глубокие раны в животе и легких — слышится вой и глухой удар, в этот раз о корабельное дерево. Кто-то спотыкается об ее плечо, без церемоний отталкивая тело в сторону — медальон, пропитанный теплом ее собственного тела, вываливается из-за ворота рубашки и обжигает скулу.  
«Нет.»  
Ее рука, неестественно вывернутая, тихо сжимается на рукояти шпаги.  
«Я не договорила.»


End file.
